30 Seconds to Impact
by ForeverHalfa
Summary: Falling sucks, especially when you can't do anything about it.
1. Falling

**Danny Phantom is Butch Hartman's, not mine.**

It had to be today didn't it? One year to the day that I half died, and now I'm doing it for real.

God, I wasn't expecting it to happen quite like this, freefalling over five miles to my hometown.

As Danny Fenton, no less.

My short, fifteen year old life flashed before me, scenes of me and my friends, pranks, but more so the numerous villains that I had faced. Through good and bad, evil or worse, I always won, but now I'm not so sure. Let alone how all of this happened.

There I was, flying through the midnight sky, now that my parents knew about my other half they lifted my curfew, with them tagging along, of course. We kept in contact via Fenton Phones, I remember telling them to go on back and that I'd be right behind them. I smiled proudly at the cities flashing neon lights, wanting to see more I flew up higher and higher until all of Amity was within my vision. I had crossed my arms proudly, switching my legs into my tail subconsciously. It was only then did a stabbing pain sear throughout my body, causing me to revert back to my human form. My muscles contracted for it felt as though electricity was being seared throughout my body while my voice pierced through the sky. Opening my eyes I saw Amity grow larger, I knew from here, even with my powers and healing, that I would not survive.

Tears flew from my face from both this realization and the stabbing sensation penetrating my body. Thirty seconds I calculated, that is, until impact.

No matter how much I restrained the memories they kept coming, fogging my vision from my demise.

Somehow I always knew that fighting ghosts would finally send me over, but I wasn't fighting one. Sure, I thought Dan, maybe even the return of my old arch nemesis Vlad Plasmius, but not _myself._

I close my eyes, awaiting my end, hoping it wouldn't be to painful as the shadows welcomed me.

**This'll probably be a two shot or thereabouts.**

**My laptop is still not fixed, I'm writing this on my dinosaur even though I shouldn't be. **

**Band** **Camp starts tomorrow officially, so expect fewer updates until September.**

**Review :)**

**~FH**


	2. Good Life

**Enjoy :D**

"Danny..." My brows knitted together, the pain fading fast.

"Danny, wake up." The voice called again. I slowly opened my eyes, bright light greeted them, causing me to hold up my hands as a shield. A few moments later my eyes adjusted, I stared at the ground making sure I wouldn't fall over. I felt warm hands support me as I stood up, allowing my brain to adjust to my new position.

"Who's there?" I called, my voice shaking slightly. The voice laughed, it was feminine, and seemed familiar.

"Who do you think it is, dear?" This caught my attention, I slowly opened my eyes and my face held great shock.

"Gramma? Is that you?"

"Who else, dear." I felt my eyes grow moist, I wasn't one to cry, but seeing a relative that has been dead for five years will do that to you. I wrapped my hands around her as she did me. I cried, my head resting in the nook of her neck as she stroked my ebony hair. She had died of a heart attack when I was ten, I was her favorite, every time I visited her she always had a platter of chocolate chip cookies waiting for me, no matter what time of day. I loved her so much, seeing her only meant one thing.

"Gramma, am I..." My voice trailed, unable to complete the sentence.

"Dead, do you want to be?" My head cocked to the right.

"What? No, I don't want to be dead! Well, I mean, I kinda am-wait, do you know-"

"About your accident? Quite, my little superhero." She pinched my cheek lightly, kissing me on the forehead.

"Y-You're okay with it?" My eyes widened as she laughed.

"Of course honey, not to mention how _proud_ I am of you." She hugged me once more. But the same question remained.

"Is this real Gramma, am I dead for real?" I looked up to her, she had been a tall woman, even now I was about six inches shorter than her.

"As I said before, do you want to be?"

"No, but why are you asking me this? It's not like I have a choice..." She smiled at me, her silvery hair blowing gently in an unseen wind.

"But you do, do you believe that's I am here, right now, speaking with you from Heaven above?" I was confused, it wasn't everyday that I experienced something quite like _this._

"Yeah." Came my short reply. Her sapphire eyes sparkled with amusement.

"This is a difficult thing to explain my dear, perhaps it is because you are half ghost or some other reason... But I can assure you that you are very much alive." She pointed towards my body, which was seemed tangible unlike hers, odd that I hadn't picked it up before. She stroked the sleeves of her white gown.

"I miss you Gramma, we all do." I felt my voice crack again and we hugged once more.

"I know sweetheart, I know. Just remember that we are all watching you and we're very proud of you. It is time that you head back to home, live your life, or half life, to the fullest. We will wait, and most of all, don't forget that we love you, dear." The tears came again, I felt her slip away from me.

"I love you too Gramma." The bright light faded, replaced with black darkness that twirled me around in endless circles. Pain slowly returned, slowly spreading from my back and crawling throughout my body. it didn't burn, it ached. I squirmed, attempting to rid myself of the uncomfortable position that I was thrown into.

"He's waking up!" A voice shouted. I felt my eyes twitch.

"His eyes moved!" Another said. I groaned, slowly opening my eyes and blinked a few times to send the blurry vision away. I saw my family, and best friends crowded around me.

"Danny! Oh my gosh we were so worried about you!" My mother hugged me fiercely, I coughed a tad.

"Mom, you're hurting him!" Jazz yelled, causing my mother to slowly back away. I looked at all of them, tears filling everyone's eyes, even Sam's.

"What...happened?" I said groggily, slowly pushing myself into a sitting position (with Tucker's help). My dad held his breath.

"You...were struck by lightning, Danny." My eyes widened.

"Lightning? I don't remember flying up in a thunderstorm..."

"That's because it was Vortex, he shot you from afar so you wouldn't sense him." Jazz massaged her hands.

"And you fell, but we knew better than to leave you alone Danny." My mother smiled slightly. "We caught you in the Fenton Catcher only seconds before..." I lowered my head.

"I'm so sorry, I can't believe I did that to you guys... How long was I out?"

"Almost two days..." Sam's voice caught my attention, filling me with pain. It had only felt like minutes.

"It's not your fault dude. And besides," Tucker held up the thermos. "We captured him, so you don't have to worry." He grinned sheepishly. I gave him a small smile.

"Danny..." I looked up into Sam's amethyst eyes.

"Yeah, Sam?"

"Never scare me- I mean us again." We blushed.

"Clueless." Tucker muttered.

"I heard that." Sam and I replied simultaneously. We looked at each other, causing another wave of embarrassment, causing everyone else to laugh.

"Not funny." I said, eyes flickering to neon green.

"But it is."

"As soon as I get out of this bed..." Tucker ran outside, peeking only his head back into my bedroom.

"Danny, save it." My sister chided. I pouted, crossing my arms. My parents stood up.

"I'll bring you some fudge sweetheart." With that she left the room, my dad following behind her, asking her for some himself. Which I laughed at.

"Well, it's late, I should be heading out." Tucker called from the doorway, waving with his PDA free hand. Jazz followed suit, running her hands through my hair as she left. I looked at Sam, who was now only a foot from me. To my surprise she planted a quick kiss on my lips, she blushed madly.

"I-I'll see you tomorrow!" She exclaimed, hiding a small smile as she exited. My hand clasped over my face, shocked. I regained my composure a few moments later, sighed, and leaned against my bed. I listened as the most fitting song possible came on the radio.

"_We are God of stories, but please tell me what there's to complain about._

_Oh this has gotta be the good life_

_This has gotta be the good life_

_This could really be the good life, good life._

_I say, oh, got this feeling that you can't fight_

_Like the city is on fire tonight_

_This could really be a good life, a good, good life."_

I smiled, closing my eyes into the waves of bliss that was, my good life.

**Hehe, the song was **_**Good Life **_**by **_**OneRepublic (which I don't own). **_**They're my favorite band :D. Sorry if it was kinda religious, I just type what my mind tells me to... T.T My laptop is fixed and band camp's over, but school starts Tuesday... Still working on Calendula Requiem, which hasn't made any progress due to Band Camp. This is the last chapter and there will be no sequel, but as always, read and review! :D**

_**~ForeverHalfa**_


End file.
